The Pendant of Fate
by Pip and Sam
Summary: Though Sarah has no memory of her past she thinks that she is a normal 21th century girl. She finds out how really important she is when she ends up in Middle Earth. Please read and review.
1. Twist of fate

The Pendant of Fate  
  
Sarah was a normal 20-year-old girl of the 21st century. Well, at least she and everyone else thought. She did have a few traits that would distinguish her from normal and different: her pointed ears, her excellent hearing and eyesight, the fact that she did not weigh much at all, and that she had no memory of her past farther back than a few years ago. Other than that, she was completely normal. Sarah was a beautiful girl with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
At this moment, Sarah sat on her bed, twisting the necklace and pendant she had through her fingers. That made her remember a few years back:  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Sarah found herself wandering through the city of Los Angeles (though she did not know it was called that at the time) alone, not knowing where she was, how she got there, or even who she was. All Sarah could remember was her name. She wore a long light blue dress, a hooded cloak which hung around her neck, sock-like shoes, and the only possession that she had: her necklace and flower-shaped pendant.  
  
After walking around the city for hours, she saw a girl the age of twenty walking across the road, not noticing that there was an out-of- control car heading straight for her. Sarah saw this and jumped out onto the road, pushing the girl out of the way, as the car sped by them. Sarah got up from her place on the ground and helped the other girl up. "Oh, thank you so much! You saved my life!" the girl said. Sarah looked at her and said, "Well, I couldn't just watch you get hit by that thing." Then, she stuck out her hand. "By the way, my name's Sarah. And you are.." "Oh! Lacey Webster," the girl said as she shook Sarah's hand.  
  
Ever since that day, Sarah and Lacey had been best friends. Lacey had taught Sarah about city life, gotten her a job, and bought her an apartment as payback for saving her life.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Sarah continued twisting her necklace through her fingers. Suddenly the pendant began to shine brightly, and Sarah gazed at it with wide eyes. It had never done this before. It kept getting brighter and brighter until the light engulfed the whole room. 


	2. Awakening in Middle Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, blah, blah, blah, ratta-tat- tat, yaba daba, so on and so forth. You get the picture.  
  
AN: This is my first LOTR fanfic to actually write/type out, so please bear with me. Sorry the last chapter was so short and boring, I did not have time to write any more then. So please keep reading. It will get better. Please, do not judge the story by the first few chapters. I mean, I had to begin somewhere. I just can't start right off into the climax of it. N*E*Ways, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2 Awakening in Middle Earth  
  
Sarah was awaken by two people talking around her, but she decided to keep her eyes shut so they would think that she was still unconscious, and she could hear what they were saying. She could feel sheets beneath her body, so she came to the conclusion that she was lying on a bed. A rather small bed.  
  
"What do you think an elf is doing in the Shire?" she heard one voice say.  
  
"I don't know, Master Frodo, but she sure is pretty. The prettiest elf I've ever seen," said the other voice.  
  
"Sam, I thought you said that you have never been out of the Shire."  
  
"I haven't. I just meant she is prettier than any elf I had imagined."  
  
There was a pause. Then, "Should we wake her up?" said the voice belonging to Sam. "Yea. Then, we can ask her what she is doing here," said Frodo.  
  
Sarah felt a hand, shake her shoulder, and she slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by two faces starring down at her.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Frodo, and this is Sam. You're in the Shire," Frodo said.  
  
"The Shire? Is that even in California?" Sarah asked.  
  
"The Shire is a place where we hobbits live," Sam said.  
  
"Hobbits? What on Earth is a hobbit?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions," Sam said.  
  
Frodo nudged him in the arm. "Ow." "I will explain. Hobbits are otherwise known as halflings. We are like humans, only half the height, and less serious. Now, you tell us: What is your name? And what is an elf like yourself doing in the Shire?"  
  
Now it was Sarah's turn to answer questions. "My name is Sarah. And I have no idea what you're talking about. Hobbits, the Shire, Elves?"  
  
[An: If I keep going on like this I could be here forever. So.] After a while of explaining about Middle Earth, asking why she had the traits of an elf yet claimed otherwise, telling her that they had found her unconscious under a tree, by the road, and decided to take her to Frodo's house to take care of her, and Sarah telling them of as much as she could remember of her past, they were finally getting somewhere.  
  
They all three sat in the living room. Sam looked at his watch. "Oh my goodness!" he said, "I am supposed to be helping with the decorations for Bilbo's birthday party! I've got to go." he said while standing up. "See you in a few hours, Frodo. It was nice meeting you, Sarah. He then rushed out of the door.  
  
"I've got to meet Gandalf. Would you like to come with me?" Frodo said. "Sure. It's not like I have a busy schedule anymore," Sarah replied. Frodo laughed and they both went to meet Gandalf.  
  
~A half-hour later:~  
  
"You're late," Frodo said with his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
Sarah watched as the wizard in the cart looked up and say, "A wizard is never late. He arrives when he wants to."  
  
With that, Frodo jumped into the cart and hugged his friend. Sarah stood off to the side of the cart and watched the two talk. Frodo noticed this and said to Gandalf, "Gandalf, I would like you to meet my new friend, Sarah."  
  
~After Bilbo's party~  
  
Gandalf had just finished explaining to Frodo, Sam, and Sarah about the ring that Frodo held in his hand.  
  
"You will need to go to Rivendel, where you will receive help for your quest on destroying the ring. I suggest you take Sarah with you. Something tells me that she might also become of some help, and that a lot will be revealed to her about her past. Will you accompany him? I will supply you with proper traveling clothes and weapons."  
  
"I will," Sarah replied.  
  
"Master Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" Sam piped up. 


	3. Many Encounters with the Black Riders

AN: Forgive me if I do not get all that happens in the story right. It has been I while since I have seen the movie or read the books. Also, I may change it a little to make it shorter, or because I want it that way.  
  
Chapter 3 Many Encounters with the Black Riders  
  
  
  
It was the day after Bilbo's party and the three had already begun their journey. Gandalf had told Frodo that he would meet them sometime later, and to go ahead.  
  
Sarah wore a long brown dress with a hooded cloak, and hanging on her hip was a sword. She had no idea why Gandalf insisted that she carry a sword, after all she didn't even know how to use one.  
  
They were in a wheat field, after walking for a while, and Sam suddenly stopped in his tracks. Sarah and Frodo turned around to see what was wrong. "This next step will be the farthest I've ever been away from home," Sam said. Frodo went over to comfort his friend, and they continued walking.  
  
Then, they heard a rustling in the wheat, and someone yelling. They were ready to run from whatever it was, but then Merry and Pippin came running out. Sarah looked at the two, and from what she saw last night at the party, she knew that they had probably gotten themselves into mischief again.  
  
"C'mon! We have to go, before he catches us!," Merry said, as he and Pippin grabbed Frodo, Sam, and Sarah, and ran out of the wheat field.  
  
When they stopped, they were on the road that led out of the Shire. "I don't know why that guy was so cranky about. All we were doing was picking some vegetables. He had plenty. He wouldn't have missed them," Pippin said with his hands on his hips. Frodo shook his head. All the sudden, they all heard a loud screeching, and the sound of hoof beats.  
  
Frodo looked ahead. "Get off the road!" he yelled. The five ran, and hid under a small ledge by the road. They listened as the hoof beats got louder and louder, until they stopped. They all looked up as they saw a hooded figure lean over them and look around. Sarah eyes got wide as she saw it. She tried to keep her breathing quiet, though it was hard. Luckily for them, the figure did not notice the ledge or Sarah's hard breathing, and remounted his horse and rode off.  
  
When Frodo was sure that the figure was far away, he came from the hiding place, along with the rest of the group.  
  
Sam looked at Frodo with wide eyes. "What was that?!" Sam said. Sarah was glad that at least she wasn't the only one who didn't know. "I guess it was a Black Rider. Gandalf warned me about them. They are servants of Sauron," Frodo replied. "I think we should travel through the woods instead of using the road. We will be less likely to be spotted by Nazgul." "Were are y'all going?" Merry asked.  
  
Frodo decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell them, so he explained everything. "We should go, too. You might need our help," Pippin said, putting on a brave face. "Well, I suppose we could use all the help we can get," Frodo replied.  
  
They walked through the woods for hours, and it was dark out. "I'm tired. Can't we stop somewhere for the night," Pippin said for the fifth time. "We can stay at the Prancing Pony in Bree, Frodo," Sam said. Finally, Frodo gave in and the five headed for Bree.  
  
While walking, Sarah stopped, and got a panicked look on her face. "Sarah, what's the matter?" Sam asked. "Another Black Rider is coming! I can hear it! RUN!"  
  
The five began running as fast as their legs would carry them, but Frodo lagged behind. They came to a lake with a doc and a small ferry. Sarah, Pippin, Merry, and Sam jumped on, and yelled for Frodo to hurry. The Black Rider was right on his tail.  
  
"RUN, FRODO!"  
  
Frodo came to the edge of the doc just in time, and jumped onto the ferry. The Rider stopped it's horse and retreated back into the woods.  
  
~At the Prancing Pony Inn~  
  
Sarah looked up from the table she sat at with Sam, and watched as Merry and Pippin drank large glasses of ale, one after another. She was surprised at how much the two little hobbits could drink.  
  
Sarah looked around the crowded room more, and saw that in the corner, Frodo was talking to a mysterious looking, hooded man. Then, she saw Frodo get a frightened look on his face, get up from the table and head over to her table.  
  
"See that man in the corner?" he said to Sam and Sarah, pointing to the man. "His name is Strider, and he knows about our journey. Don't ask me how, he just does. Anyway, Strider says that he believes more Black Riders have watched us, and that we are still in danger. He said that it would be best if we stayed in his room tonight, just in case, and that he would help us get to Rivendel. I just need help dragging Merry and Pippin away from the bar."  
  
~In Strider's room~  
  
They all sat in the dark, by the window and watched as the hooded Riders rode up on their horses and entered the Prancing Pony.  
  
A few minutes later, they watched the Riders come back out, and take off.  
  
"I think it would be wise if we left the Inn. I don't think they are finished here yet," Strider said.  
  
And with that, they all left and headed back out to the woods.  
  
When they got to a part in the deep woods. Strider said that they would stay there for the night, and start moving again in the morning. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep watch."  
  
The hobbits quickly fell asleep, however Sarah found it an impossible task. She felt something nagging the back of her mind. She tried to just dismiss it and go to sleep, but it kept coming up. Finally, she gave in and decided to confront the problem. She got up from her spot on the ground, and headed towards Strider.  
  
"Strider," she said and watched him turn around. "Yes?" Sarah sat down beside him. "Excuse me for sounding a bit blunt and ungrateful for what you did for us back there, but something tells me that you are not telling us the entire truth about who you really are," she said looking straight into his eyes, searching for answers.  
  
"You are wise to not trust just any stranger who offers to help you, however I assure you that I am not here to harm you and your friends but to help," he replied.  
  
"Then why won't you tell us your real identity, and don't lie to me. I can always tell when someone is lying," Sarah said, her voice getting stern.  
  
"I don't tell you my real identity because I don't like people judging me by who I am descended from and what they did."  
  
"What-?" Sarah started but stopped as she heard hoof beats and screeching. 


End file.
